


Stitch and Bitch

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wagers this: his internship for a chance to make Princess Tilde of Sweden a dress and a new job. No help allowed. </p><p>Too bad Harry doesn't play by the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch and Bitch

“Absolutely _not,_ ” Chester said, for the fourth time in a row.

“And why shouldn’t he?” Harry asked coolly, placing a supportive hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “He’s talented, and _his_ designs caught the princess’ eye. No one else could compete.” 

Eggsy now forced himself to look Chester in the eye. “That’s right, Tilde liked my sketches. She said—“

“You’re just an intern,” Chester interrupted sharply, crossing his arms. “An unpaid one, at that.”

Harry snarled, “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give him a chance! For God’s sake, his ballpoint pen sketches on a crumpled napkin from his lunch impressed _the princess of Sweden_ more than Charlie’s full-color easels. Let Eggsy work on this.”

Chester waved his hand. “Charlie can do it, and we can tell the princess it was Mr. Unwin; she wouldn’t have to know.“ 

Eggsy opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. 

“No,” he snapped. “I’m not letting you rob him of an opportunity.”

“Wait,” Eggsy blurted, before the two men could come to blows right there in the office. Well, he doubted _Chester_ would, but Harry looked like he was about to punch the other man in the face, and as satisfying as that would be, Chester was, at the end of the day, Harry’s boss. Eggsy wouldn’t let Harry put himself on the line like that just to defend him. “Wait,” he repeated, mind working, “I have an idea—a deal, if you don’t mind hearing it.”

“What do you have in mind?” Chester demanded, looking as if this was a waste of his time. But he hadn’t walked away, so Eggsy figured he was actually interested.

He took a deep breath for courage. “If I work on this project, and the princess hates it, you can fire me.”

“Eggsy—“ Harry began to warn, but Eggsy kept going, determined: “But if she loves it,  _you’re_ going to let me stay.”

For a horrible moment, there was silence. Eggsy feared a sharp rejection, or worse, derisive laughter. 

But Chester stuck out his hand without so much as a blink. It was clear he wasn’t going to lose sleep over what he was positive was going to be a failure. “Deal. You work on your own. No help from other designers.” 

“That’s not fair,” Harry said, bristling. 

Chester shrugged. “A deal is a deal, isn’t it, Mr. Unwin?”

Eggsy clenched his fists at his side. “I’ll work all night if I have to.” 

“Good. Now, Harry, have young Unwin ring up Princess Tilde and tell her that he’s  _personally_ making her dress for the charity gala next month.” Chester nodded sharply at both of them, not bothering to hide his sneer. “Good day, gentlemen.”

“That was foolish of you.” 

Eggsy shrugged. His heart pounded like he’d run five miles. “Maybe. But it gave me a shot. Isn’t that why you picked me out of the storeroom? Not to haul boxes of fabric, but to actually _do_ something?” 

After a long pause, Harry nodded. His eyes shone with the same fire Eggsy remembered from the day he’d persuaded Chester to take Eggsy, someone with virtually no experience and an arrest record, all based on a notebook full of sketches. He’d even paid Eggsy from his own personal pocket for running and getting coffee, wrestling with the printer, and basically dealing with shit Chester and his spoiled nephew threw at him.

“If you succeed,” Harry hesitated for a moment, “I don’t want you to be thrown in head-first and work for every designer who needs an extra hand. I want to offer you an apprenticeship under me, personally, and I’ll train you myself.” He then paused. “You’ll get paid, as a true employee of Kingsman.”

Eggsy nodded, even more determined to do the best job he could. “I’d like that.” He smiled, looking up at Harry. “I really would.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about fashion. What little I know comes from watching two episodes of Project Runway and a few of True Jackson: VP when I was in middle school.


End file.
